Fate Cray Night
by Alex T. Wallman
Summary: In a world with two separate secret worlds associated with it, one hidden in the Moonlight and the other separated by time and space so only hearts seem to connect, one young man stands at the junction of them all. These are the tales of him and his comrades, watch as they venture onwards.


Fate / Cray Night

By: Alex T. Wallman

Prologue: Through the Fire and the Flames

Author's Note: Just a pilot for an idea that I may get around to as I'm on a Vanguard kick at the moment. Basically a take on the whole "Shirou was X before the fire" meme that's basically the bicycle for those of us who write Fate / Stay Night crossovers, as well as look on how that would influence the storylines of both Fate / Stay Night and the Cardfight! Vanguard anime. In this case, how the appearance of a Shirou who's slightly different, and a more assertive Aichi, would affect the two universes.

I am also going to thoroughly abuse the fact that Aichi and Emi's father apparently doesn't exist.

As for Shirou and the Archery Club, I'll say that yes, he was in it and, yes, he left because his shoulder was wounded, but also so he could focus on the Cardfight club.

Another change is that the events of the anime will take place in Fuyuki rather than Hitsue.

I'll also be using this prologue also to gloss over the events of Vanguard (Seasons 1 through 4) as, though the characters are, the events themselves aren't important to the plot of the Cray Night.

Whether I write about the Grail War is unknown, I will however be expanding on the lives of the other characters though. I might just go right into those stories, as they are rather funny.

Disclaimer: I am owning nothing

And finally; Read, Enjoy, and Review~!

~}{~

He trudged through the flames, his legs pulling him forward despite the fact that he had lost the strength to lift them long ago. People called out to him, begging for him to help them or even just die with them.

He forced himself forward, throwing away parts of himself, shards of his memory, every time his body became too heavy to move.

 _A kind smile, set below quietly worrying eyes, and framed by blue hair._

Each step came with a price; his family in exchange for passage past a city block, his days at school as payment to pass a set of burned out and collapsed homes.

 _A young girl smiles up at them as they play in a park, he knows he isn't strong or brave, but he knows he can at least make 3µ! smile._

His body and soul scream out in protest as he continues forward, his mind having already burnt the idea of being concerned in exchange for a few more steps.

 _The boys in his class tease and taunt him, mocking his timidity and meekness, and he can't fight against the helplessness that plagues his heart._

He keeps moving forward, ignoring the tongues of fire as they reach for him, only to stop as if someone shielded him from them. His eyes, and even those of anyone who would be watching, wouldn't see the stalwart knight guarding the boy from the inferno. The knight was an exact duplicate of the knight on the face of the card in the boy's pocket.

And so, thanks to the strength and hope of that knight, a single memory stayed in the boy's head even as he collapsed. A single recollection was spared from the conflagration, just as a man came running over, an artefact resplendent in blue and gold clutched in his arms. And as that boy glimpsed the man, so happy to have saved one person, that single memory rang in his head as he thought, 'Ah. I wish I… could be that happy…'

" _Here! This guy is Blaster Blade, a strong and noble knight on Cray. Hold on to him and look to the future, becoming strong like the image of Blaster Blade you have in your mind. He'll be your Avatar!"_

As the man picks up the boy and runs out of the conflagration in search of a rescue team or someone from emergency services, a voice whispers at the boy's now glass heart, ["My Vanguard, though you may not be the person you were when we were brought together, I shall not abandon you. Come what may, I, Armeth, wielder of the Blaster Blade, will stand by you."]

That night, Sendou Aichi died without even knowing that his life had ended, and the boy named Shirou was born from his ashes.

~}{~

Shirou smiled at Suzugamori Ren, his eyes brimming with understanding as Majesty Lord Blaster surged forward. The link forged between them by what they called Psyqualia, allowing the two redheads to empathize with each other. Shirou understanding that even if he gained the strength he wanted, he couldn't save anyone if he lacked gentleness; and Ren, now cleansed of Psyqualia's ill effects, realized his own mistakes as the memories of his times with Kai and Tetsu called out to him.

As Shirou's Vanguard cleaved through the Phantom Blaster Overlord, Ren leaned over his game board, whispering, "I lost…"

The shorter haired redhead smiled at his opponent, even as the crowd around them roared in approval.

~}{~

Kai Toshiki, the Tatsunagi sisters, Nitta Shinemon, all of Team Foo Fighter, and all of team S.I.T. Genius, watched as Shirou and Leon pounded on each other thanks to the synchronization power of Psyqualia. They watched as shadowed clouds crept up around the redhead, obscuring him from view, only for a light to shine from his deck and dispel the dark clouds. Shirou staggered momentarily, his eyes moving to the deck as a confident smile replaced the grimace on his face, announcing, "Right here and now, with these friends and allies, I'll defeat you, Leon-san!"

"Friends and allies…?" Was Leon Sohryu's response, his right eye twitching as listened to Shirou's words. The redhead simply kept on smiling at him, before nodding to Blond Ezel, "Walls and boundaries may spring up in our way, testing us, trying to hem in our potential… but the only way to reach our dreams… is to bust through them! Blond Ezel, Limit Break!"

The Incandescent Lion smirked at the young redhead, before turning his head to the sky and roaring. As that happened, a number of the cards off the top of Shirou's deck lifted away from the rest to reveal a card encased in a soft blue glow. He grabbed the card and lifted it up to look at it, and then putting it on the field behind Bagdemagus, announcing, "Blond Ezel Superior Calls a unit from the deck and then gains power equal to that unit's. So, thanks to Ezel's Limit Break, Stand up, my Avatar! Blaster Blade Spirit!"

A ghostly image of a knight clad in blue and white appeared behind Bagdemagus, the knight looked to Shirou and the two shared a nod, as if to say, 'welcome back, old friend'. The redhead quickly moved past that and called out, "Blaster Blade Spirit's skill! Retire Coral Assault!"

The spectral knight jammed the blade of his sword into the ground, releasing a bolt of blue energy that crackled across the battlefield to cut down the aforementioned Aquaroid. The smile on Shirou's face grew into a grin as he continued, "But I'm not done yet! Oh knight who refuses to be bound, return to the battlefield my Avatar, Stand up, Blaster Dark Spirit! Blaster Dark Spirit's skill! Basil, leave the field!"

This time, the spirit that appeared was clad in navy and black, but seemed to be none the less pleased to stand on the battlefield while calmly and efficiently plunging the blade of his sword into the earth to release a similar bolt to the one his counterpart had created. The bolt ripped through Basil, emptying the front row of Leon's field and opening Shirou's avenue of attack. The redhead grinned and announced, "Sagramore, attack Maelstrom!"

As the knight leapt through the air, his sword reared back in preparation to strike, a battle cry flying from his lips even as Leon imperiously declared, "No guard."

A single card flew from the top of his deck to the damage zone, revealing that it was decorated with the image of an otter. Leon barely even looked at the card as he stated, "Draw Trigger. Power to Maelstrom and I draw."

Shirou grimaced at that, before shouting, "With a boost from Marron, Ezel attacks!"

"Perfect Guard with Paschal!" Leon interjected, even as the Emerald Shield appeared between the warrior and the dragon. The redhead clicked his tongue before announcing, "Drive Trigger check. First check, Draw Trigger, power to Bagdemagus and draw. Second check… Draw Trigger! Power to Bagdemagus and draw. Bagdemagus attacks the Vanguard!"

"Guard!" Just as the warrior prepared to launch himself at Maelstrom, Leon slammed a critical trigger and a stand trigger down on the Guard Circle, effectively jamming the attack. Shirou clicked his tongue in irritation and shook his head, muttering, "Turn end…"

"Hmph. You went on about the power of your bonds and yet you barely even went a step forward! Compared to us, to the Aqua Force, you are nothing! Whereas we are the bringers of justice! In fact, we are justice!" Leon cackled, as he stood his units and drew for his turn. His grin grew into a smirk as he gazed at the card, and then continuing his earlier speech, "I already showed you the image of your defeat, now it's time I make it a reality. Dragon spun into existence by the warp of the wind and the weft of the sea, live up to the legend of your ideal form! Stand on the battlefield once more and reign supreme! Crossride, Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom!"

Purple armour and armaments spun in and around the dragon, reinforcing its naturally scaly hide and outfitting it with a range of new weapons. The great beast roared, shaking the battlefield as it readies its assault only to stop as Leon announced, "Because Maelstrom is in the soul, Glory Maelstrom gains two thousand power. I call Coral Assault and Tear Knight, Lazarus."

The Aquaroids appeared on either side of Glory Maelstrom, both of them grim faced and ready for battle. Leon nodded and then commanded, "Glory Maelstrom, wipe out Ezel! And Ultimate Break, Glory Maelstrom gains five thousand power and you can't guard with grade ones or higher!"

"Guard!" Shirou retorted as he put a Draw Trigger and a Stand trigger in the Guard Circle, leaving him with three cards in hand and making him grit his teeth in annoyance as he looked at his severely depleted hand. Leon didn't even seem to notice as he announced, "Drive Trigger check. First check, Critical Trigger and I'll give all the affects to Glory Maelstrom. This is the moment I showed you, Emiya Shirou, the moment when Glory Maelstrom destroys you! Second check… Draw Trigger! Power to Glory Maelstrom! Make them disappear, my Avatar!"

The centaur-esque dragon let loose a torrent of purple energy from its mouth, slamming through the units called to guard and washing over Ezel. The warrior cried out in pain, making Shirou flinch even as he declared, "It's not over yet, Leon-san, not until the sixth damage is on the field. Damage check, first check… Heal Trigger! Power to Ezel and heal. Second check… Heal Trigger! Power to Ezel again, and now I can heal one point of damage!"

The redhead moved two of the facedown cards in his Damage Zone to the Drop Zone, a confident smile creeping onto his face as Leon's sneer turned to a grimace of rage. The blond simply continued, "Lazarus, destroy Sagramore."

The blue skinned Tear Knight surged forward, his curved blade cutting the Battlefield Tempest in half. Shirou grimaced but didn't make a move as he watched the rear guard get cut down. Leon didn't appear to react as he declared, "Coral Assault attacks Bagdemagus. Coral Assault's skill activates, giving him an extra three thousand power."

Shirou grimaced as he looked down at his depleted hand and simply shook his head, watching as the knight was cut down. Leon didn't say anything beyond, "Turn end."

"Stand and Draw." Shirou declared as he stood his units and drew for his turn, a smile coming to his face as he announced, "Proud warrior, dispel the darkness with your brilliant soul! Crossride, Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel!"

Blond Ezel howled as light erupted around him, white and black armour that showcased his chest moulding to his body, his hair dyeing a white blonde colour. The vanguard glowed as Shirou called out, "Platina Ezel's skill, with Blonde Ezel in the soul, Platina Ezel gets an additional two thousand power! Call Silver Fang Witch and Halo Shield, Mark!"

The two units appeared in front of Blaster Blade Spirit and Blaster Dark Spirit, before Shirou shuffled their places on the battlefield and used Silver Fang Witch's ability to soul blast two cards and draw a card. An aura of power built up around the units on the field, as Shirou locked his eyes locked on Leon as he called out, "As we break through limits and keep on searching, we find what we are looking for at the end of our paths. Exceeding the ultimate to reach even greater heights, Ultimate Break!"

Platina Ezel unleashed a skyward howl, a blue vanguard circle forming in the air above Shirou's side of the battlefield. His eyes blazed as he counterblast three damage and announced, "Each of my Rearguards gets an additional five thousand power. Sharing joy and pain, our camaraderie pushes us forward and helps us reach greater heights. Let your souls soar as we go into battle, my friends! Spirit Platinum Unite!"

Shirou's hand swung out in front of him as he all but shouted, "Blaster Dark Spirit attacks with a boost from Silver Fang Witch!"

"Guard!" Leon put the two triggers he had checked on the last turn on the Guard Circle, his face curling in distaste at the necessity of the action.

"Marron boosts Ezel for an attack on your Vanguard!" Shirou had a triumphant look on his face as he turned the cards sideways, his hand going to the top of his deck.

Leon growled in distaste, his hand empty and his interceptors unable to create a sufficiently large shield. He locked eyes with his opponent, frustration clear in his eyes, as he responded, "No guard."

An aura of power flared up around Ezel as he jumped into the air, thunder rumbling as he unleashed the blades on his arms. He stared down at Glory Maelstrom wordlessly as Shirou roared, "We'll end it with this attack!"

Ezel swooped down from on high, his claws ripping into the dragon's face as he attacked. As Maelstrom thrashed in pain, a phantom wind blew across the field and blew a card from the top of Leon's deck into the damage, not revealing the Heal Trigger that would have saved him and allowed him a comeback. The blonde's face twitched as he wondered, "I… lost? How…?"

~}{~

Shirou glared at the Void Agent currently infesting Tatsunagi Takuto's body, his eyes locked on the antagonistic being as it laughed, "Look at you, Emiya Shirou. Your field is locked, it won't unlock at the end of your turn and I'm at five damage. On my next turn, Glendios will initiate its Ultimate Break: World End."

The redhead shook his head as he went to draw for his turn, calling back as he picked up the card, "What you, what Link Joker and the Void have been doing… locking hearts, reversing fighters and units alike… and now you're trying to enslave the whole world with your spell. But… I won't let you, I can't let you! There are too many people I hold dear, too many people I've yet to meet!"

He looked at the card and grinned, slamming it down on the Vanguard Circle as he chanted, "To set free those held captive by a spell, now more than ever, enter the fray, King of All Knights! I ride… Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!"

"Alfred?" The Void Agent was intrigued at this point, unsure of what Shirou was planning.

The redhead took a deep breath as he calmly announced, "I'm going to save this world. Alfred, Limit Break!"

Three cards in his Damage Zone flipped over as two shot out from beneath Alfred's card and into the Drop Zone, Shirou's gaze hardened as he shouted, "Liberate the Lock!"

Golden light erupted from Alfred, a blinding radiance emanating from his figure and causing a strange reaction from the locked units. Takuto's body jerked, surprise and fear on his face as he wondered in disbelief, "What?! W-what… is this?!"

At that point, the five locked units converged above Alfred before disappearing in a flash of light, the cards themselves moving to the top of the deck. The Void Agent was all but screaming at this point, "What's happening?!"

"With this Limit Break, I move all my units on the field to the top of my deck, regardless of whether or not they're locked. And now…" Shirou trailed off, his eyes turning to his deck, five cards moving to the now open Rearguard Circles on his side of the field. He clenched his hand and continued as the cards flipped face up, "Five comrades, gather on the battlefield!"

Gancelot, Marron, Arum, Phallon, and Stardust Trumpeter all appeared around Alfred. Shirou gave the Void Agent a baleful look as he spoke, "Takuto, the real Takuto, gave me this Alfred, and unleashed this skill. In a way, he was the one who really started to turn the tide against you, but I'll be the one to end this! Knights, give your power to Alfred! With Stardust Trumpeter boosting, Alfred attacks! For the sake of this world and everyone in it, I'm going to defeat you here!"

The pauldrons on Alfred's shoulders split open, golden light coalescing inside of them, even as the Void Agent grimaced and screamed, "Emiyaaaaa!"

The light shot out of the cannons, slamming into Glendios with extreme force, a cloud of smoke erupting from the unit as a copy of Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon flew into the last damage slot on the Agent's side of the field. The agent of the Void panicking as he cried, "No! This can't be happening!"

~}{~

Shirou and Kai stared off from across the field as Liberate the Lock went through its steps, only for it to stop on the last unflipped card. Shirou looked at the card before turning his gaze back to Kai and declaring, "Stand up, My… no, Our Avatar! Blaster Blade!"

The brunet narrowed his eyes at the sight of Blaster Blade Liberator, before looking back to his redheaded foe. Shirou kept his face stoic as he exclaimed, "This is the Ultimate Break of my soul! Alfred gains ten thousand power and a critical, and, because of Cheer Up Trumpeter's skill, Alfred gains another thirty thousand power!"

He then turned Alfred and Epona sideways, calling out, "This attack crushes everything, returning it to the state where it can be reborn! Bond Sign: Sacred Spark!"

For the second time that day, Alfred's pauldrons cannons alit with energy, preparing to blast Kai's Vanguard, Dragonic Overlord the Re-Birth. For his part, the brunet calmly put a card on the Guard Circle and declared, "Wyvern Guard, Barri! Perfect Guard!"

"That's fine, I still have the Twin Drive. First check, no Trigger. Second check, Critical Trigger, I give all effects to Gancelot. With a boost from Arum, Gancelot attacks Overlord!" Shirou responded as he attacked with his Rearguard.

"Intercept!" Kai moved his two Rearguards into the guard circle, completely halting Gancelot's attack. A small smile crossed Kai's face as he fondly regarded Shirou, a single thought in his head, _'Yes, this is how it should be… Shirou as my final, strongest opponent. The one who pushed me further than any other shall be the one who strikes me down… The knight and the dragon finishing their battle at last.'_

Shirou finally attacked with the Bruno boosted Blaster Blade Liberator, "Blaster Blade Liberator attacks Overlord!"

The white and gold clad knight shouted as he jumped across the battlefield, his sword swinging out and knocking aside the dragon's blade. He spun around quickly and then rammed his sword into Dragonic Overlord's gut, dealing the final damage of the game and sealing Kai's defeat.

~}{~

"Bonds… those things can barely survive on the road I'm walking… Do you truly think that you and your Mates can break through the dark curse of the Void's Seed?" Shirou asked as his turn began, drawing a card and then pulling out a card from his hand. He began his chant as he Rode the unit, "A voice rings out, the knight who once fought only for justice has been dyed the crimson black of insanity by the cruelty of the Void… Stand Up, my Twisted Avatar! Star-vader, Blaster Joker!"

In a twister of crimson wind, a corrupted Blaster Blade appeared, his body hunched and twitching. Both Kai's group and the remaining Quatre Knights gasped in horror at the sight of the twisted Blaster, Kourin only managing a mournful look due to her weakened state. The redhead sent his blonde friend a smile before he continued, "But even so, that journey is not made alone. The Avatar born of that shared sin will join to form a legion. Seek Mate!"

With that, a bolt of golden energy shot into the sky as four cards went from Shirou's Drop Zone back to his deck, a shimmer running down it as it spat a card into his waiting hand. He then finished the chant as he slammed the card down on the Vanguard Circle beside Blaster Joker, "Stand in line, Companion Star-vader, Photon! And as the Legion of Star-vaders is formed, Legion Skill! I Soulblast two and Counterblast two, Absolute Lock!"

With that, each and every unit, with the exception of Overlord and Neoflame on the Vanguard circle, on Kai's side of the field was bound in the cruel bindings of Lock, but Shirou didn't give him the chance to speak as he went further, "And finally, let's break those bonds of yours, Absolute Break! I'll have Neoflame leave the field."

Red lightning crackled up and down Neoflame's frame, the dragon screeching as it was banished from the battlefield.

[…]

"Shirou, I can't give up on you… You didn't give up on me, so there's no way I'll give up on you here!" Kai shouted as he drew for his turn and rode the card he drew, "Amidst purgatorial flames, the regal dragon rises anew! Ride The Vanguard, Imperial Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great!"

The dragon appeared again on Kai's Vanguard Circle, and he moved right into his Legion chant, "The fires of Perdition flare and burst, allowing the Legion of dragons to be born once more! Seek The Mate!"

At that moment, four cards returned to Kai's deck and a copy of Dragonic Neoflame shot into his waiting hand, "Dragonic Neoflame, Stand in Line!"

As he put Overlord's Mate on the Vanguard circle and the serpentine dragon appeared beside the Imperial Perdition Dragon, Kai gazed into Shirou's eyes and declared, "I'll end it with this turn, Shirou! Overlord, Neoflame, Legion attack Osmium!"

The two dragons bore down on the Cyberoid, flames wreathing their forms as the crushed the Star-Vader. Kai's eyes flashed as he declared, "Trigger check! First check, Critical Trigger, all effects to Overlord! Second check, Critical Trigger! Again all effects to Overlord."

Shirou's firm grimace gave way to an exasperated smile, watching with a resigned expression as Kai shouted, "The dragons of Perdition coil and writhe in the flames of their home, building up power and driving forward! Overlord! Neoflame! Restand, and Legion attack Blaster Joker!"

"Guard with Recollection Star-Vader, Tellurium, Star-Vader, Sparkdoll, and Prison Gate Star-Vader, Palladium." Shirou calmly announced, the smile on his face calm, not seeming even the least bit stressed by the attack bearing down on him.

Even as Kai flipped up the top card of his deck to reveal his third copy of Embodiment of Spear, Tahr, he called out, "First check, Critical Trigger! All effects to Overlord!"

"Second check…" Kai trailed off at that, knowing that this moment either spelled his victory or defeat, but continued. He flipped the next card and revealed his fourth copy of Tahr. He felt a grin cross his face as he announced, "Critical Trigger, I'll give all effects to Overlord!"

Shirou shook his head as the attack slammed into Blaster Joker, dealing five damage and making him unable to heal he amount necessary to stay in the battle.

~}{~

Shirou sighed as he and Sakura set the table; Rider, Saber, Rin, Illya, and Taiga all having already taken seats around the table.

He wondered how he was going to explain this to his teammates and friends. At least the magus half of his friends were understanding of his involvement with Cray and the odd abilities that it gave him access to, including his Psyqualia, or as Rin called it, Mystic Eyes.


End file.
